Teen Titan X pt 1
by Bluelanternjay
Summary: It's been five years since that terrible invasion. The world has gone into chaos, evil now rules the streets. A new group known as the injustice league has taken over. People are needing help and that hope is teen Titans X. But what can they do when they realize the worst is yet to come of the injustice league? And what's on the other side of that portal?


It's been five years since that terrible dreadful day. When all hope seem lost for everyone. Even the mighty heroes the justice league. Superman, Batman, wonder woman, even the flash. They all just turned something just snapped in them. They became known as the injustice league a league of heroes or who claim to be heroes make the world a hard place.

The invasion was only five years ago five dreadful years ago when alien species decided to attack the earth leaving it in ruins. Many heroes were lost it was tragic and heartbreaking to see all our favorite heroes just die.

I used to be an assassin before I became Nightingale. I worked for the league of assassins a job where death didn't mean anything to you. But now I see death is a monster that extinguishes even the brightest of light. However, there was still hope among us I hope shining blue and bright like the stars in the sky. We knew what we had to do.

We needed to be superheroes again. The world needed us they didn't need the injustice league to rule over them like slaves they needed, Us the teen Titans X. A group who personally knew every member of the inJustice league. A group could match the power the strengths weaknesses of power houses, detectives, Warriors, and speedsters.

That was us the old sidekicks of the old Justice league the world needed us, no we needed the world to once again be a safe place. Just like it was five years ago.

My name is Jane Ryder, nightingale a superhero that wants the world to be once again the way it should be

The Corredor was dark perfect for the dark Knight to swoop down on an expected guard on duty. It only to the single hit before the Batman was in. "I'm in,"he said." "Good job man let me know when you have the device, "said Superman." "of course, "reply Batman. "The dark Knight tinkered with the code until he was in to his expectation the guards were there it only took-him a few minutes to get rid of the scum. A small smile crossed his lips as we approach the well secured device. Security system was no match for the dark Knight's skill. The guards arrived moments later only to find an empty room with what they were guarding gone.

It was only a normal night for the young superhero the thrill of hopping from building to building the only one with no superpowers. "Superboy to Nightingale?" "Nightingale here!" Jane we have a problem one of the Camdus facilities have been robbed. Nightingale consider this info for minute. "I'm on my way,"she replied." The whole way back nightingale have a sick feeling in her stomach. What could they have stolen because of only been the injustice league could be, no way. She hurried back to the secret base of the teen Titan X headquarters as fast as she could.

The whole team was gathered in the briefing room the team included wonder girl, Superboy, kid flash, Martian prime, blue lantern, Aqua lad, raven, And an additional red arrow a.k.a. speedy. Nightingale took her place between Superboy and wonder girl. "So Superboy will you tell us what has been stolen," kid flash said crossing his arms." "I stole a trans-dimensional device." "trans what now,"Aqua lad said puzzle?" "A device able to hop to other earths in the multiverse," nightingale explained." " you Mean there's other dimensions besides ours?" "YES!" "Why would they want to travel to another earth what's wrong with ours," Red arrow asked!?" "He does have a point!" "well it seems that our greatest detective here has her work cut out for her!" "Yes I should study the device!"

Nightingale knew there are many reasons they would want to travel to another earth but she did not want to scare her teammates. Injustice league's plan was most likely in her opinion was to convert an earth to be just like them evil and to harsh on the world. It is wrong to mess with others fates. To her knowledge there was a secondary device perhaps she use this device to her advantage. Superboy was right she did have her work cut out for her after all who else could know this within a few hours.


End file.
